High School Life (TV series)
High School Life is a 2016 Philippines teen drama television series directed by Veronica B. Velasco and Jerrold Tarog, starring Gabbi Garcia and Ysabel Ortega. The series premiered on IBC and worldwide on Global IBC on October 3, 2016. The school-themed drama received by the high school teenagers due to heartwarming scenes, moral values and valuable lessons in effort to suitable for young audience about the Philippine public grade school. The series has also been known to educate its viewers about Philippine basic education for teens It is considered as the second school-themed drama series of IBC after the first ever school-themed drama and the first ever teleserye adaptaton of Korean drama Glory Jane (under IBC and Secarats Talent Management Services). Plot High School Life is a heartwarming school-themed drama follow the journey of Nicole (Gabbi Garcia) and Bianca (Ysabel Ortega), their two high school teenagers who are studying and learning the lesson for junior-senior high school as they became bestfriends in effort to teach our valuable, moral and academic education. Both of them study in different subjects are include History, English, Math, Science and Mapeh. During the lesson for classroom, Nicole and Bianca ruined their reputation by questioning the lesson of teachers and principals. Their moral valuable in their parents – Nicole's daughter Ria (Kaye Abad) and her love interest and foster father Bianca himself Albert (Paul Jake Castilo) – are paired for love. After years of being separated from each other, Ria reunited her husband to pair Albert, her true love, to reunite her pursue in the moral student of Nicole. Nicole and Bianca are loved to study in high school as they pretend to learning for good. Cast and Characters 'Main Casts' *'Gabbi Garcia' as Nicole Aguilar *'Ysabel Ortega' as Bianca Aguilar *'Kaye Abad' as Ria Aguilar - Nicole's daughter. *'Paul Jake Castillo' as Albert Aguilar - Ria's love interest and foster father of Bianca. 'Supporting Cast' *'BJ Forbes' as Ricky Garcia - Bianca's love interest. *'Paolo Santiago' as Gerald Hermoso - Nicole's romantic bestfriend. *'Charee Pineda' as Michelle Garcia - Ricky's older sister. *'Aaron Atayde' as Alvin Garcia - the foster brother of Ricky *'Elizabeth Oropesa' as Linda Hermoso - Gerald's grandmother. *'Kristine Sablan' as Andrea Ramirez *'Joem Bascon' as Arjo Ramirez - Andrea' father. *'Mara Lopez' as Rizza Ramirez - Andrea's younger daughter. *'Joseph Andre Garcia' as Patrick Rementilla *'Dale Baldillo' as Carlos Alonzo *'Celine Lim' as Lauren delos Santos *'Angel Sy' as Abigail Bernardo *'Carlo Lacana' as Enzo Paderna *'Hiyasmin Neri' as Teacher Camille Estrada *'Sherilyn Reyes' as Anna Alvarez - the principal in high school *'Louie Angsico' as Benjie - the coach in high school 'Guest Cast' *'Aria Cariño' as Jenny Tobias *'Kurt Perez' as John Arellano *'Yna Uy' as Linda Garcia *'Paul Salas' as Paolo dela Cruz *'Tom Taus' as JM Martinez *'Abigail Francisco Macapagal' as Jenny Ramirez *'Victor Anastacio' as Efren Vargas *'Ayla Mendero' as Andrea Bernardo *'Franchesca Salcedo' as Linda Raymundo 'Special Participation' *'Xyriel Manabat' as young Nicole Aguilar *'Kendra Kramer' as young Bianca Aguilar Episodes Production IBC president and CEO Boots Anson-Roa unveiled the creation of a school-themed drama series recommended by the curriculum of the Department of Education (DepEd) geared towards educating and teaching moral values and life lessons and particularly captured the K–12 basic education and high school education in the fascination of our students in the high school level in a mix of both public and private schools in terms of using a school uniforms (Filipino: uniporme or kasuotang pang-paaralan; Literally: our school attire in an effort to study and learn among the teenagers in junior high school and senior high school. Teen actress Gabbi Garcia and Ysabel Ortega are the high school classmates involing the lead roles, in an suitable for young audiences in terms of uniforms, term papers, and class cards. They also remaked the school-oriented storyline with a heartwarming scenes where they educate and target our struggles of teenagers and our students, valuable lessons and moral values about basic and public education, by giving a lesson in school. 'Casting' After her numerous projects of IBC including Janella in Wonderland, Before I Fall in Love, Star 13 Presents: Gabbi and her regular supporting role in Maya Loves Sir Chief, teen actress Gabbi Garcia landed as her leading role after she crossover topbill in the Kapuso telefantasya Encantadia on GMA Network. Garcia paired with Ysabel Ortega who landed as her third project after Janella in Wonderland and Anna Luna. They are joined by real-life couple Kaye Abad and Paul Jake Castillo whose landed in their first teleserye project of IBC, playing the role of Ria and Albert. Soundtrack *''Here I Am Again'' (composer: Jimmy Antiporda) - Alyssa Angeles *''I'd Still Say Yes'' (composer: Greg Scelsa and Joyce Irby) - Gabbi Garcia and Alyssa Angeles *''Saving Forever for You'' (composer: Diane Warren) - Alyssa Angeles See also * Gabbi Garcia and Ysabel Ortega Topbill in 'High School Life' Premieres October 3 on IBC-13 * COMMENTARY: High school classmate Gabbi Garcia and her classmate bestfriend Ysabel Ortega in High School Life * List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation * List of dramas of IBC References External links * Program Site * High School Life on Facebook * High School Life on Twitter * High School Life on Instagram Category:IBC shows Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Philippine dramas Category:Philippine telenovelas Category:Philippine drama television series Category:Teen dramas Category:IBC television drama filmed in high definition Category:2016 Philippine television series debuts